h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 07: Moon Spell
Synopsis The effects of the Full Moon turns Emma into a carefree, wild mermaid. At her father's birthday party she's the opposite to her usual, organized self. Can the other girls stop her before all is revealed? Plot Emma is bustling about, trying to arrange the party for her dad. Cleo and Rikki stop by and find her in a right state of fussiness that bothers Rikki. Later, Cleo is working when Miss Chatham appears and warns her of the full moon before disappearing as Emma and Rikki arrive, leaving Cleo worried. That night, at the party, everyone is there and Emma is getting a drink when she sees the full moon and transforms into a wild girl! She offends lots of people before Cleo takes her outside. But Cleo leaves her and Emma jumps into the sea and swims to Mako Island. When she comes back, she pulls Lewis in with her! Rikki tries to dry her, but Emma can't transform! They place her in the spa and heat it up. But they leave again and Byron comes past and Emma flirts and they kiss. Elliot alerts Cleo and Rikki and they break them up. Lewis comes with a wheelchair of Emma's grandma and they sneak her away. But Emma causes more trouble- freezing Zane and Miriam's lips together and pinching Byron's butt! Everyone wants Emma's speech, eating all the food before eating time, and Cleo improvises one. Soon, many people leave because Emma ate all the food for the party and the girls and Lewis take Emma to JuiceNet, where she turns back to human the following morning. The wild girl goes home and apologies to her dad before going back to the JuiceNet and discovering she kissed Byron! Trivia * First appearance of Harrison Bennett, Candy, Aunt Thea, and Grandma Gilbert. * Emma's dad turns 50, and is the only parent to have an age known. * First full moon based episode and the first moon influenced kiss. * First birthday on the show. * First full moon effect on show. Allusions Notes *'International Airdates': **Poland: September 15, 2007 **Denmark: February 16, 2008 on Jetix * This episode aired in the United States on April 13, 2008 on Nickelodeon. Quotes *'Byron': You (Emma) have the world's best lips! ---- *'Emma': Harrison, you have a lot of nose hairs. It's a real forest! ---- *'Emma': Aunt Thea, that skirt - did you borrow our picnic rug? Haha! ---- *'Cleo': I can't help thinking about what that old woman said. 'Beware the full moon...' *'Rikki': We're mermaids, not werewolves. ---- *'Emma' (grabbing someone's water bottle and pouring it on the ground): I just love the look of water. ---- *'Emma': Have you ever thought about how weird people look? Their legs just don't look right. *'Cleo': you need to sit down. *'Emma': now, take fish: they're sensibly designed. *'Cleo': Can I get you anything? *'Emma': I'd love a cheese sandwich...on rye bread..with sardines......actually, forget the cheese and the bread. Just bring me sardines! ---- *'Emma' (in the water): Come to Mako Island with me. Its a most wonderful place. We can all live down there forever. (a loving sigh) ---- *'Emma' (Rikki having dried Emma, but she is still a mermaid): I like my tail just the way it is. I think its perfect! ---- *'Emma: '(to Elliot) That's wrong; we can't have black balloons. *'Elliot:' Sorry. *'Emma': It's a party, Elliot...happy, cheerful! (Rikki walks in) *'''Rikki: '''Welcome, to my gothic world! Gallery File:Emma Seeing Moon Reflection.jpg File:S01E07.jpg File:photo_(6).jpg File:photo.jpg File:photo_(1).jpg File:photo_(7).jpg file:Photo_(8).jpg File:Sardines.jpg File:imgres-3.jpeg Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes